


We May Be Strangers

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Allison moves to Hollywood and Klaus falls even further into addiction and things become less fun, Chance Meetings, Dancing, Drug Addiction, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus and Allison go dancing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Bonding, its fun and carefree for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Allison and Klaus bumped into each other a few times after leaving the Academy. They say time heals all wounds, but that isn't always the case. Sometimes, time rips things even further apart.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	We May Be Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> So, season 2 gave us some fantastic Klaus and Allison scenes and it got me wondering what they were like before the season started. 
> 
> This will probably end up being a three part series of them over three meetings between leaving the academy and meeting again at the funeral. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, please do leave a kudos or comment if you do they really do make my day. Thank you x

_23rd March, 2008_

“So you have the socialiser tonight at 8, and then the photoshoot at noon tomorrow and then we fly out at 4 so you must make sure that everything is packed and sorted.” 

Her agent rambled on as she trudged in behind her. She was grateful for all the opportunities she had been handed, for the trips around the country, the press attention and the fine gifts she had been showered with, but it wasn’t the same without her siblings in tow - not, worse, as such, just, new. Not having Klaus there to butt in with a joke to detract attention when someone asked an inappropriate question, not having Luther to squeeze her hand, or their father’s gaze burrowing into the back of her head. She was glad that, even though they were physically still close to home, she was still a million miles away from the academy, from the control of their father, from the life she had left behind. She had stayed in hundreds of hotel rooms and every one of them felt better than the academy walls she had left behind. The doors still had locks, but at least now she had the key. 

She had been so caught up in her own head that she hadn’t really registered the lobby, or the raised voices echoing around it. 

“Look again! I’m family!” 

She frowned, she knew that voice...

“I’m telling you! Allison Hargrevess! I know she’s staying here, I saw it in the paper, goddamn it!” 

“Sir, please, I won’t ask you again-” The receptionist nodded to the security guard who began to move towards the dark haired young man. He backed away a little, holding his arms out in front of himself defensively. 

“No! She’s my sister! Look, we were in the Umbrella Academy together! Don’t you recognize me!” He pleaded. It took Allison a moment to register the scene before her, wondering for a moment if she was imagining it. 

“Sir!”

“Klaus?” She said, almost a whisper. She wasn’t sure if he had heard her, but in that moment he turned to stare. 

“Allison!” Klaus cried, a smile breaking out on his face. 

“Klaus!” She beamed, rushing towards him. They collided with force, clinging tightly together. He squeezed her to him as she melted into his boney shoulders. It had been a long time since she had last been hugged, she had almost forgotten what it felt like. 

“See, I told you!” Klaus called back to the receptionist, still clinging to her. “Can you believe that? You just can’t get the staff these days huh?” He said into her ear and she chuckled. He hadn’t changed at all. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, finally breaking the hug and he feigned shock. 

“Why! To see my favourite sibling of course!” That made her smile again. 

“Allison you really should -” Her agent cut in, clearly irritated about having been interrupted. 

“ _I heard a rumour..._ you left us alone.” Allison said suddenly, causing her eyes to fog over, before she simply walked away. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Klaus asked, watching her go. 

“Nothing important.” She said, taking Klaus by the hand and pulling him off towards the elevator. “Come!” 

***

Allison unlocked the door, holding it open for Klaus. He whistled as he looked around the five star hotel room. 

“Well damn, this is a nice set up you got here.” He said, running a silk curtain through his fingers.

“Ah, it’s okay.” Allison feigned modesty, leaning on the door frame.

“Wow, Hollywood’s spoil you huh.” He teased.

“Oh please I haven’t made it to Hollywood just yet! – we don’t fly out until next week.”

“You really landed on your feet, huh.” Klaus mused, turning back to the curtain.

Allison shrugged.

“Everyone was real keen to hire a real-life superhero.”

“Yeah, you wanna tell that to the folks downtown?” Klaus joked but it made Allison freeze up a little. It was always easier with Klaus not to focus on the details, best not to ask what his room looked like, his job, the food on his table – if he had a table. At least that made it easier for her to sleep at night.

“Speaking of, have you heard from any of the rest of the brady bunch?” Klaus asked, flopping back onto the king-sized bed.

“Um…Luther wrote me a few times.” Allison said and Klaus leant on his elbows to look at her.

“Oh?”

“-I…haven’t replied.” She admitted and Klaus sucked his teeth in sympathy.

“Ouch.”

“I know! But I just…I don’t know what to say to him.” She said, perching on the end of the bed. “He is still so wrapped up in the academy, he doesn’t understand that there is this whole world out here! To be honest, I just want to forget that place ever existed.”

Klaus didn’t say anything for a moment, causing Allison to rejudge her words.

“-Hey, no, I didn’t mean you-“

“Hey, no judgments.” Klaus cut in, “If I had this cosy set up, I’d forget about us as well, I don’t blame you sis.” He smiled weakly at her and she returned it, feeling guilty.

“Hey, are you hungry? I could order us room service?” She changed the subject quickly. Klaus’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, now we are talking.” He said, rubbing his hands in anticipation as Allison threw him the menu.

“Order whatever you like, the production is paying.” She said and Klaus’ smile grew wider.

“And I apologise to them in advance.” He joked and Allison rolled her eyes.

They were interrupted as the hotel room phone rang.

Allison groaned.

“Hello? Jo?...Tonight? Do I have to?” She paused, listening to the reply with a heavy sigh. “Fine.” She glanced back at Klaus, a grin suddenly beginning to form on her face. “ _I heard a rumour…._ I could bring a plus one.” She said into the receiver and Klaus’s eyes lit up, intrigued. “Alright, we will be ready in an hour.” She said, replacing the phone to the cradle.

“So, how would you like to attend the hottest party in town?”

***

“What do you think?” Klaus asked, draping himself dramatically against the wall in one of Alison’s dresses.

“Stunning.” She giggled, applying her lipstick.

“Hmm, I think I’m gonna go for the black skirt, it had a better swoosh.” He mused, beginning to riffle through her closet again.

“Hey, you want me to do your nails?” She asked and he perked up.

“What sort of question is that?” He said, squashing in beside her in front of the vanity and presenting his hands. 

They fell into a methodical silence as she applied the black paint, the ritual comfortingly familiar. They had often spent their limited down time in this manner; it was something exclusively theirs, a rare thing in such a crowded home.

“You know, it really wasn’t the same without you.” Klaus said, suddenly.

“It wasn’t the same without _him_.” She whispered after a moment and Klaus sighed.

“He misses you all.” He said and Alison paused for a moment to consider this. She was never quite sure if Klaus was telling the truth about Ben, so she didn’t say anything.

“There, all ready!” She said, screwing the lid back onto the polish. Klaus smiled at her handy work.

“Exquisite.” He said, the somber mood for a second ago forgotten.

“Now, we have a ball to get to!”

***

They pushed their way through the crowded room, arms linked together as the cameras flashed around them.

“Miss Allison!” Their attention was caught by a smart man with greying hair. “Now, don’t you look beautiful!” He cooed, bringing her hand up to his lips to greet her.

“Oh you do flatter me George.” 

“She’s a little star isn’t she, Hollywood is just going to eat her up.” Gushed a plump man with a bleached blonde moustache.

“Gentlemen, you remember my brother, Klaus?” She said. Klaus curtsied, holding the ends of his skirt.

“Charmed.” He said in a fake British accent and Allison giggled.

“Oh...umm yes, your brother? How… _lovely_.”

If Klaus had registered the disapproval in their gaze, he didn’t show it. Their father may have been an enigma to the press, but his children certainly weren’t, and Klaus’s descent into drink and drugs, especially in the last few years, had not gone unreported.

“Champagne?” A waiter offered and Klaus beamed, taking two glasses.

“Don’t mind if I do.” He chuckled to himself, knocking the first glass back dramatically.

“Excuse us.” Allison said, bundling Klaus away from the disapproving stares, giggling to herself. “Dance with me.” She whispered, pulling him into the middle of the room. Klaus grinned.

“You never know when the walz will be the difference between life and death!” He quoted their father, with a mocking tone and Allison giggled.

“Exactly. Let’s show them.” She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. “What are you doing?” She laughed as they stumbled together. “You’re meant to lead!”

“Allison! I’m surprised at you! Subscribing to something as archaic as gender roles!” He teased and she rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I was always paired with Diego! I never learnt the leading part!”

She sighed, moving her hand to his back.

“Luckily for you, I did.” She grinned, beginning to lead him around the dance floor.

“I thought you said this was the hottest party in town? Other than us looking _smoking_ and free booze I’m really not seeing it. Most of these are just fat cats or press vultures.” Klaus whispered to her as she spun him in close.

“That’s how publicity works.” She said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Believe me, I remember, the only time we went to the fare, or parties and there just happened to be cameras everywhere?” 

She smiled sadly.

“At least it was still fun.”

Klaus seemed to consider this, but didn’t reply.

“Anyway, if it’s hot you want, look to the left.” She whispered with a grin. “Your other left.”

Klaus turned and gasped, gripping her arm tighter.

“Is that who I think it is?”

“Yep, the man himself. He’s my co-star.”

“Shut up! No way!” Klaus stumbled over his own feet, trying to keep his eyes on the attractive young man in the corner.

“Man, I’ve been in love with him ever since Never Say Never!”

Allison hummed in agreement.

“God, he was so good in that.”

“You have to introduce me!”

“I’ve only met him once!”

“God, how did you control yourself? I think my knees would melt if he looked at me.” Klaus gushed and she blushed.

“Yeah…mine did a little.”

“Allison?” A tall, serious looking woman placed a hand on Allison’s shoulder, interrupting the dancing. “Could you maybe, spend some time with Mr James, for the cameras?”

“Oh.” Allison’s face fell a little as their little bubble was burst but Klaus smiled.

“Oh you have to introduce me now!” He insisted. The stern woman glared at him but Allison took no notice.

“Fine.”

“Yes! Come on, let's go and meet my future husband!” Klaus said, dragging her off to the side of the room.

“Calvin? Calvin James? Hi, it’s...it’s umm, Allison, Allison Hargreaves.” She stuttered nervously, shifting on her feet as he turned to look at them. She heard Klaus inhale deeply next to her. 

“Ah yes, the _superhero_ , I remember you, you’re playing Anna-Maire?” He said with a charming smile.

Allison blushed.

“That’s right.” 

Klaus coughed beside her.

“Oh, and this is my brother, Klaus.”

“Hi, I’m a big fan.” Klaus beamed, holding out a hand, when Calvin reached out to shake, Klaus brought the hand to his lips. Calvin looked startled and Allison giggled.

“Your…brother?” He raised his eyebrows. “So, you were in that little gang as well then?”

“That’s right, we were the looks.” Klaus boasted, nudging Allison playfully.

“Don’t listen to him.” Allison chuckled nervously, as Calvin looked Klaus up and down as he reached for another glass of champagne. “He thinks he’s funny.”

“I see.”

“Umm, would you, would you maybe care to dance with me?” Allison asked, her voice catching in her throat for a moment. Calivn’s face shifted into a perfect smile.

“It would be my honour.” He said smoothly, as if programmed.

“Klaus would you…?”

“Oh don’t worry about me, I’ll be with the refreshments.” He said, finishing another glass.

They danced in silence for a while, the flashing of cameras lighting up the floor as he held her close, gripping a little too tightly, but Allison kept up the smile.

“You know, I’ve seen you act before. I think you have real talent.” He said quietly, his breath heating up her neck. She felt herself blush.

“Thank you.”

“Although, can I give you some advice?” He didn’t wait for her response. “In this game, appearance is everything.”

“Oh?”

“That brother of yours, he’s a bit…” He had a word at the tip of his tongue, before thinking better of it. “Well, if I was you, I wouldn’t be seen in the street with him, let alone here.”

Allison was stunned into silence for a moment, letting out a scoff in disbelief.

“Oh, no I don’t mean to offend darling it’s just…well, look at him.”

“ _I heard a rumour…_ ” She said suddenly, looking up at him. “That you fell flat on your face.”

His eyes flashed white and suddenly his legs slipped out from under him. Allison let go, allowing him to fall with a thud.

“Oh my!” She exclaimed, as people rushed forwards to help. He was groaning, a hand clutching his bloody nose. In the commotion, Allison slipped away back to Klaus.

“Allison! Have you seen these tiny sausages!”

“We are leaving.” She said, taking him by the arm.

“What, why?”

“You were right, this party sucks. Let’s go somewhere else.”

Klaus’s eyes sparkled.

“Luckily for you, I know all the best places.”

***

“ _I heard a rumour..._ you let us cut in for free.” Allison whispered to the doorman. She whispered to the barman, even the DJ all night. It occurred to her - under the neon lights, an arm wrapped around Klaus as they belted out the music, a drink in hand, the remains of another staining the front of her dress, her hair wild - that this was the first time she had truly danced without anyone watching. Unobserved for the first time; free.

As the sun was beginning to tease the sky, they sat on a doorstep, sharing drags of a cigarette and a box of fries. She leant her head against Klaus’s shoulder, eyes closed, smiling.

“This was the best night.” Her voice was heavy with drunk emotion, and Klaus smiled.

“Better than the ‘hottest party in town’ and Mr sexy Calvin James?”

“A million times. I wish every night was like this.”

She didn’t see Klaus’s smile fade, the hollow in his eyes as he took the cigarette from her.

“Nah, Hollywood needs you! You can’t deprive the world of all of this!” He said, guesting her up and down and she chuckled, leaning back with a sigh.

“Maybe.” She said to the sky.

“Klaus?” She said, and he turned to look at her expectantly.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll miss you.”

“Aw, don’t be silly.”

“No! I will!”

He smiled, bitter sweet.

“I’ll be right here when you get back a movie star.”

“You better be.” She said, taking the cigarette from him. “I’ll come back for you, promise.”

Allison spent her life making fiction into fact, lies into reality; it just didn’t work for everything she said – some things stay lies.


End file.
